An elevator installation with a recognition device for recognition of calls issued at floors is known from EP 0 699 617 A1. A control unit determines, by means of an allocation algorithm, a suitable elevator for serving the desired destination call and indicates this to the elevator user by means of a display device or acoustically. The recognition device is equipped for automatically reading data from an information transmitter carried by the user and passing on the data to the control unit. If, however, the user would like to select a travel destination different from the travel destination made known by the display unit he or she has to do this by way of a button input at the recognition unit. In this connection the disadvantage results that the recognition device is a publicly accessible device which is used by a multiplicity of persons, whereby the risk exists, particularly through contact with fingers, of transmission of illnesses.